Abuse and Comfort
by Shingo-sama
Summary: Everyone shatters, even the most kind hearted of people. When Ran reaches a breaking point and does the worse; would Conan ever be willing to go back? Or Will he find comfort in the moonlight? Kai/Shin Up for Adoption
1. Chapter One

For My Loving Readers:

**For everyone that is glaring at me and is currently thinking, Man I love a good Shin-chan story, but god can't she just finish I'll Be There or Surprising Complications? This of this a not only a gift for a couple fans that asked me to continue this punny, but a start up fic. I don't feel like I'm writing on the level that I was last summer. Everyone please Enjoy this, I'm sure that anyone that has read my punnies will remember most of this chapter! **

**That and I really need a good reboot. **

**Your Always,**

**Shi-Chan**

* * *

**Abuse and Comfort**

* * *

"_Shinichi, I need to tell you! I love you!" She cried into the phone, only to be disappointed by the one she loyally loved all these years._

"_I'm sorry, Ran, but I don't think I can return your feelings…" She could tell that he truly regretted telling her, considering her feelings, but she couldn't contain the rage that build up as he hung up, saying a quick good-bye._

* * *

**Everyone has a dark side.**

**It's just in the manner that it's released. **

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

**It only takes one shattering of the mirror to set it off.**

**One broken heart,**

**To completely destroy any love that was once there…**

* * *

Ran growled in frustration, Shinichi had just called her to break up with her, to tell her that he couldn't feel the same way as she felt about him! Conan had opened the door, muttering a "I'm home" weakly. She glared at him and marched up in front of him, causing him to look up at her. He cringed at the heated glare that she was giving her. He could never remember her ever looking at Conan like that. "Ran-nee-chan, what's wrong?" She felt fury rise up in her, What's wrong? What's wrong? As if he didn't know what was wrong! His precious Shinichi-Nii-chan just tore her heart to pieces and spit on it! That's what was wrong! It didn't help that the little brat looked just like Shinichi. She grinded her teeth together as she looked down at the little boy in disgust. She couldn't even stand really looking at him. The dark crawling feeling to hit him continued to rise in her as she raised her hand high in the air.

"_I'm sorry, Ran" _

Conan wasn't expecting Ran to actually slap him across the face, he cried out in surprise and looked up at her in shock. "I bet it's your fault! You've told him about everything haven't you! I bet you got a real laugh about it!" Conan's eyes widen as Ran hit him again, causing him to fly into the wall. "Why doesn't he love me! What did you tell him?" He had just managed to get on his hands and knees before she kicked him in the ribs. "I HATE YOU!" She punched and kicked him until he could barely move and was whimpering quietly. Where was Kogoro when you needed him? Why was she doing this? Tears ran down his face as she glared down at him, and then turned away, to go into the kitchen. He could hear the drawers rattling, as if she was digging for those sharp knifes, and felt fear prickle his skin.

What had he done to deserve this? Unless she found out the truth about him, but that was unlikely. He struggled to get up and moved to leave; he was to scared to find out what would happen if he'd stay. Even more afraid as more sounds came from the kitchen as he made it to the front door, doing his best to quietly leave. All he could think of was getting out of there and why. He just didn't understand.

He barely made it to a local alleyway, just feet away from the Kudou mansion. He felt so tired and he was in so much pain, he collapsed against the wall of the alley, looking out at the street crowded with chattering people. He fell asleep against the cold wall, that felt good against the bruises and cuts that Ran had given him.

* * *

KID wasn't expecting to trip over anything in the alley way as he made his escape from the raging Nakamori, who was miles behind him thanks to one of his many distraction tricks. He got up on his knees and looked to see what had tripped him. He blinked as he realized that it was Tantei-kun, who was sound asleep leaning against a trashcan. He couldn't see the small child clearly in the darkness of the alleyway, but he was curious as to why the child wasn't with his caretaker, Mouri-chan. "Tantei-kun, wakey, wakey!" KID said in most obnoxious happy tone voice. He listened as Tantei-kun groaned in pain at his light touches and frowned.

"No, please, don't…." Tantei-kun muttered as he moved away from KID's touches. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

KID took out a small light, and then noticed the large black and blue bruise that covered most of Tantei-kun's face. His eyes widen at the sight of the small boy.

"Who did this to you, Tantei-kun?" KID muttered as he carefully picked up the small child and carried him to his closest safe house.

* * *

He managed to treat Conan's wounds and minor bruises as best as he could. Who'd do this to such a small child? Well he knew that Conan wasn't actually a small child, but not that many normal people knew that. Who'd beat the hell out of Conan, and for what reason? Wasn't he everyone's favorite Mini detective? He waited for Tantei-kun to wake, wondering who'd do this. He watched as Conan slept contently on the makeshift bed. He was content with watching Conan for all of five minutes before getting bored, and slightly uncomfortable in the white tux. He got up and changed into something more comfortable, then sat down by Conan again. He got bored again with in three minutes and decided that laying down next to Conan wasn't such a bad idea, after all he did just have a long night of running away from angry officers and one annoying detective. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep, cuddling the unsuspecting Conan.

* * *

Conan felt warm as he opened his eyes and stared at the obnoxious green thing that was in front of him. He reached out an touched the green thing, to move away from it, grimacing from the pain it caused to move. Ran had really done a number on him yesterday, he blinked as he noticed that the green thing in front of him was not only warm but squishy and warm, slowly moving as if it was a chest raising and falling with each breathe. His eyes widen as he realized that some stranger was currently smothering him! He pushed as much as he could to get out of the stranger's arms, he seriously was hating himself as he struggled against the stranger's hold, but gave up in the end as the pain of struggling made him tired and sore.

Who ever this was, was so going to get a soccer ball to the face as soon as he could manage a decent kick. He glared at the green chest for several moments before looking up, trying to see the face of his captor. His eyes widened as he took in his own face, or at least it was similar to his, though there were slight differences, but those were hardly noticeable. He reached up and pinched the face, causing the man to grunt in his sleep and turn, still holding on to him. Conan glared down at the man as he now laid on is chest, this was so embarrassing, well, at least he could guess at who'd picked him up from the alleyway last night. "Aoko, please no more no more f-f-f-inny things!" the man suddenly yelled in his sleep causing Conan to raise an eyebrow.

"Oi, KID, wake up! OI! OI!" Conan yelled in the thief's ear, trying to get the other to wake up. He really didn't like the way the thief had started to cuddle him in his sleep. Not only was it kind of intimate, but painful against the bruises and cuts that Ran had given him. Conan looked over to the side where the hat that the thief had probably been wearing to keep his identity laid, and sighed fondly. The stupid thief must have been up late taking care of his sorry ass after the beating that he had gotten from Ran. He pushed up against KID's chest again, finally managing to sit up on KID's chest, and looked down at the sleeping thief. He smiled sadly as he crawled off of the thief and sat down next to him, looking around the room that he was in. He cringed at every movement, but soon adjusted to the pain. After all he was no stranger to pain after all the experiments with Haibara.

"Nuuu, The f-finny thing's gonna get me!" KID moaned in his sleep, then rolled onto his stomach, slightly twitching as if trying to get away from something horrible. Conan blinked.

"Finny thing?" Conan said out loud, then sighed. What was he supposed to do? It didn't feel right to leave, and it wasn't like he really had anywhere he needed to be. After all, Ran clearly hated him. He got up from the makeshift bed and went to the bathroom, leaving the thief alone in his dreams of evil finny things.

* * *

Kaito woke up to the smell of take out, after all it wasn't like this safe house contained any food that was any good anymore. It was rare that he had to use the Beika safe house after all; it was quite close to his home. He slightly wondered what he had been dreaming about, he yawned and stretched, and then panicked, Tantei-kun had called for take-out! Wait, wrong thing to panic about, Kaito! He thought as he got up, only to be greeted by the small child, who was sitting in the middle of the outer room, watching the news. "Oi, about time you woke up, it's almost eleven." Conan mentioned to him as he continued to eat his Chinese take-out.

Kaito blinked at the small detective, he looked around before sitting down next to the 'small child' and picking up a pair of chopsticks and dug into the food that was laid out.

"Uh…." Kaito tried to start, but was beaten to the punch by Conan.

"Ran did it. I have no clue why, and I don't care to go back there to find out." Conan ate a piece of sesame chicken as KID looked shocked that such a normally sweet girl could do that to her charge. "Thank you, by the way for patching me up."

"Tantei-kun…." KID said softly, "Wha-"

"Shinichi, You can call me that, after all it's not like we're at a heist." Shinichi said, "If that's to uncomfortable for you, you can call me Kudou." He didn't want to talk about it. He was hoping that the thief would get the silent message.

Kaito looked at Conan, no, Shinichi, who was acting as if it didn't hurt him that his best friend had beaten the shit out of him. He was confused by how Shinichi was acting, well, pretending at his best. It wasn't normal how the teen was acting. Normally one would be extremely depressed or angry that his best friend had beaten him, especially since said friend was currently acting the role of big sister towards him. This was driving him crazy! He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further. "Since I'm guessing that's your actual face, do you want to tell me your name?" Shinichi smirked at him.

Kaito blinked at the sly detective, what was he playing at? "Hmm, what would you do with that information, Shi-ni-chi?" Kaito gave Shinichi a huge grin, making the small detective to smile fondly at him.

"Nothing, I've said this before, I don't care for _petty thieves_, there are bigger fish to catch."

Shinichi smirked as KID twitched at the word 'Fish', and made note of the weird Phobia, probably went deeper then the word.

Kaito eyed Shinichi before smiling brightly and making a rose appear in front of the detective. "Kuroba Kaito. How may I help the great Kudou Shinichi?"

* * *

_**Every step you take,**_

_**Is painful to someone. **_

_**Every careless word, **_

_**Could kill someone. **_

_**Every thoughtless act, **_

_**Causes another to suffer.**_

* * *

Kaito sighed as he looked down at his newest companion and silently wondered how he managed to get into this mess. Oh, right, he tripped over him. They were currently pulling off a perfect act of older brother/ little brother, as Cona- no Shinichi, walked next to him holding his hand as they walked closer to his house. He knew that Shinichi wouldn't call the police on him for being KID. Shinichi only went for the thrill of the chase and puzzles. In fact, the detective had told him that much this morning. After their initial introduction, Shinichi had completely stopped talking. Only nodded answers, as if he was puzzling something out, and well Kaito wasn't quite sure what to do.

So here he was walking up to his front door with his greatest rival to introduce to his mother.

He really needed to remember not to get involved with detectives. It was never a good thing for his health.


	2. Chapter Two

**Abuse and Comfort**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Shinichi looked up at the normal suburban home that Kaito had lead him to, though he was pretty sure that the house was anything but normal. He glanced around, noting several very well hidden cameras around the outside of the building. He started feeling nervous as they made it up to the door of the house. "Um, My mom is a little weird, but I'm sure that you'll get along with her." Kaito said with a smile as he unlocked and opened the door to be ambushed by his mother, who engulfed him in a hug. "OH Kai-chan you didn't come home last night, and I was so worried!" Shinichi took off his shoes as Kaito struggled to get away from his mother. He twitched as he heard the woman gasp.

"Who's this cute little boy with you, Kai-chan? Is this Shinichi-kun that you always talk about? He's so adorable!" The woman giggled as she engulfed Shinichi in a bear hug, cooing over how cute he was as Kaito tried to explain. Shinichi winced as the woman latched on and tried to smother him to death. "uh Yeah, he's had a little problem with Mouri-kun, and I was hoping that he could stay here for a while…" Kaito said, feeling kind of jealous at his mother completely smothering Shinichi who seemed slightly confused. "Of course he can stay, as long as he can keep your secret as well as you keep his." The woman looked over at Kaito completely serious before gushing Shinichi into another more gentle hug. Which Shinichi was relieved by, he didn't think he'd be able to tolerate another bear hug. "I've always wanted another little boy in the house! It's even better that it's Yuki-chan's little boy!" The woman cheered, and somehow Shinichi wasn't surprised to learn that this woman knew his mother.

"So why don't you tell us everything, ne? Shin-chan?" The woman smiled kindly at him, even though she toughly managed to aggravate all the bruises and scrapes. "I really want to know who hurt you so badly."

Oh, looked like Kaito inherited more from his mother then her eye color.

* * *

Shinichi looked down at the table, away from the woman's dark look, he could feel Kaito twitching next to him in the chair. They were currently sitting in the kitchen, with some coffee and cookies; Kaito having hot chocolate instead of coffee. "I see, I don't know what Mouri-chan was thinking at the time, but it isn't your fault, Shinichi." The woman said seriously. Shinichi doubted that it wasn't his fault, it had to be for Ran to react so violently at seeing Conan, she'd almost beaten him half to death. He looked up an watched as the gentle middle aged woman drink her coffee thoughtfully. He had to admit that she wasn't bad looking for her age with her dark brown hair cut short and violet eyes twinkling with knowledge and mischief. He glanced over to the twitching Kaito, and could definably see the similarities. The woman knew how to be loud and rowdy, but subtle and quite when needed. He also learned her name in the middle of the talk, Kuroba Chikage.

"We're going to have to take you to a doctor, who knows what could be wrong with you with that amount of bruises, Shin-chan." Chikage said Shinichi frowned at the thought of having to go to the doctors. He looked back at the table deep in thought, he didn't even thinking about going to a doctor, after all Kaito had helped with most of what had to be taken care of. He felt that if he went to a doctor that they'd ask unwanted questions. Ran was still his friend, regardless of beating him half to death, he really didn't want to get her into any trouble, so that meant coming up with a good lie. He sighed, he really didn't want to think of anything at the moment. All he felt like doing was going to sleep for the next ten years.

"I think that Kuroba-kun did a very good job at patching me up, Kuroba-san." Shinichi answered, still looking down at the table, not seeing the sad look that passed the woman's face. "I'll be fine after a couple of days. It's not the first time that I've been beaten like this." The older Kuroba sighed and went with the boy's wishes of not seeing a doctor. Kaito could barely stand the tension in the room, before he started juggling the dishware, making Shinichi look over at him cracking a weak smile as several of the fruits that were on the counter joined the dishes. Chikage shook her head before getting up from her seat to start dinner.

* * *

Shinichi could feel his insides turning as he looked at the state of Kaito's room. Guess being a full-time student and thief left little to no time to clean up one's room. Clothes, schoolwork, magical items and what could have been leftovers were scattered through out the room. He slowly made his way through the room to the middle and looked around as Kaito stood by the door scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, it's a little bit of a mess." He chuckled at the look of utter disgust on Shinichi's face. The fake child sighed and looked towards Kaito, if only he wasn't so sore from his beating he'd clean this…mess in no time. He just rolled his eyes and crawled, cringing slightly, into Kaito's unmade bed. "Oi! That's my bed you know!" Kaito complained as he got changed into some pajama's that he managed to locate.

"So? I'm small enough for us both to fit." Shinichi answered as he curled up close to the wall, "It's not like you minded last night."

Kaito blinked as he watched the detective fall asleep almost instantly in his bed. He frowned and sat on the bed, still watching the small detective, he softly ran his fingers through the boys surprisingly soft hair. "Gee, Tantei-kun…what am I going to do with you now…" He sighed and laid down next to the boy, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

**-End Chapter Two-**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews! Hope to see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Abuse and Comfort**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Ran sat on the couch staring at the far wall, the look on her face was neutral, but the thoughts in her head was one of worry and shame at her own actions. She had beaten the only person who was always by her side. The only one that always listened to her without complaint. The only person that brought her joy anymore. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to get off the couch and look for the bright little boy that light up her very dark world that didn't hold Shinichi in it. She raised up her knees to her chest and encircled her arms around her leg. She placed her head on her knees and started crying.

She had no right to cry, but it was the only thing she managed to do.

Kogoro entered the agency in a drunken stupor to find his daughter crying her eyes out on the couch, and their young charge no where in sight. Even in his drunken stupor, seeing his daughter like that without Conan near by made something in his stomach clenched and he just knew the feeling wasn't a good one. He looked towards the wall where he noticed a small blood splatter, now he was really worried as he looked towards his daughter, checking her for wounds and not seeing any. Where was Conan?

"Ran…What happened? Where's the brat?"

* * *

Kaito was a little worried when the small detective didn't even budge when he got up and got ready for the day. He was just happy that it was a holiday and Aoko wasn't going to be popping in like she always did on the school days. Even though the girl did tend just to show up at all the wrong times on him. He glanced once more at the miniature detective before quietly shutting his bedroom door, and walking down the stairs where his mother sat at the kitchen table, as if waiting for him. "Okaa-san! Good Morning!" Kaito smiled, before sitting across from her at the kitchen table.

"How's Shin-chan?" She asked before getting up and making Kaito some breakfast.

"Still sleeping, and he's normally a light sleeper, but I think this whole thing has really worn him down. Tantei-kun hasn't really tried to make snaky comments at me since he followed me home." Kaito started juggling two plates and silverware to the table before setting it.

"Aww, it's so cute when you worry about him!" His mother gushed before tackling her son into a hug. "Just make sure you take good care of him, Kai-chan, this is the perfect time to make your move!" Kaito blushed as his mother went back to finishing breakfast as if she just didn't cheer him on.

He really needed to stop telling his mother everything about his life. Really.

* * *

Shinichi yawned as he woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he noticed that Kaito wasn't in the bed with him. He was surprised that he hadn't woken up when the magician left, he was usually a very light sleeper. Maybe it was because he felt so safe and warm in the thief's bed? He sighed to himself, there was no denying his affection for the thief, but could something like that really work out? Then there was also his fight with the Black Organization; he really didn't want to get Kaito involved in that.

He frowned and flopped back into the pillows. He really didn't want to get up and face the world today. He knew that the thief would get worried if he didn't get up at some point. He sighed and buried his face into the pillow that smelled like Kaito. He couldn't even remember when his feels change towards the thief. He swallowed hard, feeling his eyes weld up with tears. It's because of those feelings that he told Ran not to wait for him anymore, that he didn't love her like she loved him. In the end, he got his ass handed to him on a silver platter, and Ran didn't' even know that Conan was him! He broke his best friend, and he knew it.

He rubbed his eyes, he wouldn't cry over it, that was childish, besides he deserved getting beaten by Ran for how long he strung her along. He rolled out off the bed, landing on his feet as he rolled off the edge. He felt really gross and went down the stairs to see if he could take a shower and borrow some type of clothing. After all, his clothing were covered in blood and dirt. He opened the door to Kaito's room, hearing Kaito and his mother laughing at something. It made him feel nervous, he really didn't want to intrude on them. He slowly walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, glancing in he saw Kaito pulling some kind of card trick, making his mother laugh as one of the cards turned into a dove. He, sometimes, was really amazed by Kaito's tricks, although he'd only been able to see most of them on heists.

Chikage spotted Shinichi by the kitchen door and beckoned him in. "It's about time you woke up, sleepy!" She smiled as Shinichi slowly entered the kitchen, obviously embarrassed to have been caught admiring Kaito's tricks from the door. Shinichi sat in the chair next to Kaito, who was smirking.

"um, I was wondering if you have any small children clothing…" Shinichi asked, looking down at the table. "I really need a shower…"

Chikage paused in getting Shinichi some breakfast, then nodded to her self. "I should have some of Kai-chan's clothing somewhere…" She set down a bowl of cereal in front of the small detective. "Here eat first, then go take a shower, and I'm sure there will be something by the time you get out."

Shinichi nodded and did as he was told, making Kaito snicker. "You know, Tantei-kun, you don't have to be so stiffy here. Okaa-san and I have no problem with you being here. If we did I wouldn't have let you follow me home." Kaito smiled at him before smothering him in a hug. "You're so cute being considerate." Shinichi blushed and tried to get away from Kaito.

* * *

Shinichi glared at the bright children's clothing that greeted him as he got out of the shower. It was one of the top things that made him hate his short stature at times. The annoyingly bright clothing. He grimaced as he held up the orange t-shirt and then the brown cargo pants. At least the pants weren't lime green or something. He sighed as he got dressed. He managed to get up onto the counter to see himself in the mirror, He picked up the comb that he was pretty sure that Kaito never used, and combed his wet hair so that it stayed down and completely tamed. He managed to smirk at himself before frowning and climbing down from the counter.

He headed down the stairs where he found Kaito asleep on the couch while the news played on the TV. He raised and eye brow as he went and kneeled down by Kaito's face, just watching him. God did he feel like some kind of creepier, he really couldn't help himself. Here was the face to his crush, just someone who could match wits with him in a white get-up and a top hat, he smiled softly as he then sat on the floor and leaned his back against the couch. He shifted so he was leaning sideways on the couch, still being able to watch the sleeping magician. He wondered if it'd be narcissist to think of the magician as handsome. He shook his head, no they had their own unique looks, and differences. Even if Kaito could get away with playing as Kudou Shinichi without a mask, it didn't mean they looked exactly the same.

It wasn't he liked the thief because of his looks, although he had to admit he was very handsome. He liked him because of his mind, his personality, and it was the first person he met that could match wits with him and still get away. He could feel a true smile crossing his face as he leaned his head against the thief and closed his eyes.

While on the muted TV, a missing child's report flashed on the screen with a picture of Conan, and a contact number.

* * *

Kogoro grinded his teeth as he rubbed a hand through his hair, he was developing a mother of a headache, and it was all that brat's fault for disappearing. Then again, most of the blame could really go to his own daughter for…no he couldn't even think of that. He glanced at his daughter, who hadn't moved since he had confronted her the other night. She couldn't' even really tell him what she did to Conan, even though the blood was still on her clothes. He hoped for the boy to be alive.

He sighed out in frustration, he was craving a beer and a cigarette. He had Megure-keibu and the others helping looking for Conan, after all, he couldn't leave Ran alone, and risk having Conan come home. He glanced again at his daughter, maybe he should take her to some kind of hospital. It was obvious that there was something wrong with her.

Ran moved to get up, "Otou-san, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Ok, Ran, but I want you to come back after that, okay?"

"Hai…" She said in a soft voice before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

Kogoro rubbed his temples as the phone started ringing.

"Mouri-Tantei's office, Mouri Kogoro speaking" He answered, hoping it whoever it was would put and end to his endless worrying and frustration. He hummed as he listened to the woman on the other line. "Ekoda? Are you sure? Thank you!" He smirked as he clicked the button to hang up the phone, then dialed Nakamori-keibu to rope in a favor from the other detective.

* * *

-End Chapter Four-

See you all next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Abuse and Comfort**

* * *

With Kaito at School, Shinichi was slowly becoming restless, also as if he'd start crawling up the walls just to escape the slow ticking of the clock down the hall, or the endless silence that the house held without either of the Kuroba's. Here he was thinking as Kaito left that he'd enjoy the peace and quiet, now he was wishing for time to go faster and the other boy to get home sooner. He turned to his side and looked at what could be called a bookshelf, if you didn't count the random items also scattered along with several well used books and what possible might be a smoke bomb.

He slowly crawled up onto his hands and knees before jumping off the bed into the mess on the floor. He then looked around the room, and went down stairs for a couple trash bags and cleaning supplies. He made his way back into the room and started sorting out the trash, cloths, and the piles of magic supplies. He threw the clothes onto the bed, any trash slowly made it's way into the trash bags, and all magic supplies/items went off to a corner of the room so he wouldn't accidentally set something off.

"Wow, there's actually a carpet here." Shinichi said to himself when he finally made it through everything. By the time he was done, he was feeling a little sore and stiff, probably from the yellowing bruises that still littered his skin from Ran's hits. He set the bags of trash near the door and looked around at the now organized and clean room. _I'll make Kaito take those down when he gets back...so sleepy. _ He yawned as he climbed back into the bed, he curled up under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

"What happened to my room!?" Kaito whispered as he opened the door to his room, spotting the bags of trash, to the spotlessness of his desk that now held all of his magic items, that were, when he looked, organized by types. "I knew he was bothered by my room...but he didn't have to move everything!" Kaito whined to himself quietly as he searched his room for what he went in for. Now he couldn't find anything at all! The detective had completely ruined his organized mess! Kaito sighed as he silently glared at the small sleeping detective, but then smiled softly. At least he's feeling better...Kaito turned to leave the room, after finding the correct bunch of papers he came in for, when he heard a slight whine from the bed. "Shinichi?" He whispered softly, moving towards the bed.

"I'...orry.." Shinichi murmured as he turned in his sleep, now facing the approaching Kaito, hand curling under his youthful face. "..an...orry...n...ore.." Kaito felt a surge of anger at the Mouri girl for hurting the currently small detective. He couldn't help thinking again how such a normally sweet girl could hurt the currently, while occasionally disturbing, cute detective. "oh, tantei-kun, it not your fault for her..." Kaito sighed as he crouched over the detective, and placed a soft kiss on the detective's check, blushing lightly as he pulled back and quietly left the room, leaving the door open on a crack.

Shinichi smiled in his sleep before curling in closer to Kaito's pillow.

* * *

"Mouri-Kun, You shouldn't worry about the boy, I've found him with a friend of the family and they are taking really good care of him. They even took him to the doctors for the last couple days to make sure that everything was healing good." Kogoro smiled as he let out a sigh of relief. Despite how much he complained about the little guy, he really did hold him close to his heart and loved him as his own son. "Mouri-kun, I think with everything going on with Ran-chan, it might be a good idea to leave him with them."

Kogoro sighed, looking towards his unopened can of beer that he desperately wanted to chug down and continue doing so to ignore all the problems around him. "I think you might be right; but could you keep tabs on him for me? I don't want him thinking that we don't care about him."

"I will, and I don't think you have to worry about him like that, he's a really smart kid." Kogoro placed the phone on the receiver and looked over to his daughter that entered the house from school. He watched as she put her bag away and went to the kitchen to start on dinner, not even asking about the little boy that was missing. He ached to say something to the troubled teenager, but he was unsure as to what to say. Nakamori had given him a full report as to what injuries Conan had received from his daughter. It made him sick to think that his kind and gentle daughter could do that to such a small child, even it she was upset about something.

"I got a call from Nakamori," He watched as she rushed back out to him.

"Is Conan-kun...Is he okay?" She bit her lip as she looked hopefully towards her father.

"He'll be okay, just needs some rest and to heal." He looked down towards the desk, unable to look as her hopeful expression.

"When is he coming home? Is he in the hospital? Can we visit him?" She got closer to her father with each question.

"No, Ran, "WE" can't go visit him. He's with friends and they are going to take care of him while he heals. I think that maybe while he's away, you get some help." he couldn't even believe he was mentioning this, he didn't believe that it helped, but maybe it would help his little girl. "I talked to your mother and she's more then willing to let you stay with her for a while, and she has this friend that can help you." He looked up at her as her face twisted into anger.

"I don't need to see a therapist! I need to see Conan-kun! He needs to know that I don't hate him!" Tears build up into her eyes again as she shouted at her father. "I-I-I Don't need to leave!"

Kogoro stood up and embraced his daughter, "Ran, You know you need to talk to someone, and I can't help you like your mother and her friend can. If it doesn't work out you can always come back."

"No, Otou-san, Please don't do this!" She cried gripping her father's shirt as if trying to find a lifeline in her down spiraling life.

"I'm sorry, Ran"

* * *

Shinichi sighed as he watched Chikage roam around the kitchen getting ready to make dinner. The elder woman smiled at the young boy sitting at her kitchen table kicking his short legs back and forth as he watched her. "You know, Shin-Chan, you could always help me make dinner~!"

"Are you sure you'd like my help? I've been told that I'm really bad in the kitchen." Shinichi sat up from his relaxed position on the wooden chair as Chikage placed several vegetables in front of him.

"I'm sure that you can handle a little chopping" She smiled as she set the water to boil. "So How does Curry sound?"

"I was hoping for some good old fashion fish and rice, myself" Shinichi replied with a smirk as he heard the front door open.

"Mau, Shin-chan, Finny-things aren't good for you!" Kaito whined as he entered the kitchen, sitting down next to the small detective.

"Actually, they are very healthy for you." He mentioned as he finished cutting up the carrots and moving on to the potatoes. "What's the harm in trying some?"

"Ugh! How could you even think of eating ….THAT!? I'm getting goosebumps just thinking of it!" Kaito shivered rubbing his upper arms as the small detective continued on with his dicing.

"Na, Kai-Chan, You know what my favorite food is?" Shinichi smirked as he handed the chopped vegetables to Chikage who was giggling at the two boy's banter.

Kaito perked up at the thought of finding something out about his small not-crush. "Oh? I bet it's something that has to do with ikky finny-things"

"I love sushi!" Shinichi said with a big smile, watching as Kaito continued to twitch as he started labeling off all the different kinds he could eat.

"Don't you think it's wonderful that Shin-chan is so active today, Kai-chan?" Chikage smiled as she stirred the curry and then went to start the rice maker. Shinichi blinked as Kaito started laughing.

"Yeah, Oka-san. Though I just with he'd stop talking about those horrible Fin-things! Mau! Make him stop!"

Shinichi smiled as he watched the two tease each other. He was honestly feeling a lot better then when he first got her a little more then five days ago, when Kid found him in the alleyway bleeding from the injuries he received from his best friend. Every day was spent checking on his injuries to making sure that he was happy. He didn't know how he could ever thank Kaito for doing so much for him.

He knew that he had to go back soon. After all, he needed Kogoro to find the BO, and Haibra to find the antidote for his child-like state. For now, he could enjoy being with such a warm family.


End file.
